Kyoto High
by Rawr -pounce
Summary: Yagami Raito is a starightA student at Kyoto High. But when a strange teen transfers from England, Raito's boring school days turn into a bloody nightmare. [RaitoL, RaitoxL, LightxL, shonenai, yaoi. slash]
1. Chapter 1

**Kyoto High**

**Chapter 1**

**Story © Rawr –pounce-**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

* * *

Raito had heard there was a new transfer student from England, but couldn't care less. Well, that was until he saw the British transfer student. He had wild, black hair and eyes like a raccoon's, making Raito wonder if he ever slept. What Raito found even more curious was that this man seemed to be in every single one of his classes. _Coincidence, perhaps. _He thought. But when he finally introduced himself to Raito, he could tell something unnatural was going on.

"Yagami Raito, correct?" he stared up at Raito with those raccoon-like eyes open wide.

"Yes." He managed to mumble.

"My name's Hideki Ryuga." He said in such a boring and quiet tone, Raito almost didn't notice. _So that's his name. Ryuga Hideki. Odd, isn't that the name of a famous pop idol? _Raito tried to recall for he had watched MTV with his sister before out of sheer boredom. He racked his brain in memory of the name Hideki Ryuga, but finally decided it wasn't important.

"Raito-kun?"

_Already calling me by my first name, I see. _"Yes, Ryuga?" he replied. "Your father's on the Japanese police force, correct?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I see." He said sticking his thumb into his mouth like an infant. _What an odd gesture._

"…have to go now."

Raito's attention snapped back to reality and muttered, "Huh?" Ryuga looked a little angered because Raito had not been paying attention to him as he spoke. "I have to go now, but I'll see you in Sex Ed tomorrow, correct?" he repeated. Raito nodded. "Bye, Ryuga. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time on anything. I had to go to camp and it was HELL. I freakin' never wanna go again.

This idea popped into my head as I was reading a Gravitation fic.

Yeah, I obviously think of yaoi all the time. I'm so weeeeeiiiirrrrrdddd...

-Pounce


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyoto High**

**Chapter 2**

**Story © Rawr –pounce-**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

* * *

Raito carelessly dropped his bag onto his desk and flopped down onto his chair with a sigh. _Why the hell do they even make this a class? _He folded his arms on the desk. He zoned out, but soon snapped back to reality when Ryuga slouched down into the chair next to him. Raito slowly turned his head to Ryuga's direction. "This is where you plan on sitting?" he asked, already knowing the obvious answer. Ryuga replied by sticking his thumb into his mouth once again and mumbling, "Yup. Is that going to be a problem?" Raito didn't reply. 

The period dragged on forever, but when that final bell rang, Raito dashed out of Sex Ed and ran into Advanced Chemistry, only to be yelled at by some teacher in the hall for running. _Screw them. _he mentally growled.

"Hey, Raito-kun." a voice whispered in his ear from behind.

"Sweet Jesus! What the hell, Ryuga?" he turned around to see Ryuga was sitting behind him.

"I just wanted to know if you'd like to be my lab partner. No need to fuss."

"Well, most people don't sneak up behind others and scare the shit out of them." he glared.

"Don't use such vulgur language, Raito-kun." Ryuga told him.

"Whatever. Yeah, sure I'll be your lab partner."

----------------------

"Hello. I am Takeshi Obata."

"And I am Tsugumi Ohba. We'll be your Chem lab proffessors." Takeshi wrinkled his nose and Tsugumi took a piece of chalk and started writing a formula on the black board.

"Raito-kun." Ryuga whispered. "Raaaaito-kun." he repeated. But of course, Raito didn't even aknoledge his existance. With a moan and a rolling of the eyes, Ryuga took out a piece of scratch paper and scrawled something onto it. He folded it into a small square and flicked it at Raito. Raito turned around and gave Ryuga a nasty glare before opening and reading the note.

After he read it, his eyes widened. _Is that so, Ryuga? _

"Ryuga, are you gay or something?" Raito questioned him as they walked to their lockers that were 'coincidentally ' placed next to each other.

"What does my sexual orientation matter to you, Raito-kun?" Ryuga spat back at him. "And what if I am gay, love is love. I can't help it."

"So you are?"

"So I am what?"

"So you're gay?"

Ryuga looked up at the ceiling. "I guess I am." he said as if he hadn't quite known himself. When they reached their lockers, a small and very beautiful girl was waiting anxiously at Raito's locker. When she looked up from the ground, she easily spotted Raito and bounded towards him.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaito-kuuuuun!" she shrieked. "Raito-kun, have you got a date for the upcoming dance?" Raito gritted his teeth. "Yes, Misa. I do." he lied, hoping she'd buy it. Tears formed in her eyes, causing her massive amount of eyeliner to mix with the tears and create a greyish liquid. "Fine." and with that. she walked off.

"You lied, Raito-kun. You don't have a date, do you?"

"Not yet. I was planning on asking y-" but he was interrupted by the bell ringing, telling them they needed to get their asses to third period.

* * *

I was up till I don't know last night trying to think up with something the note says.

No luck.

I need ideas, people.

And I need 'um NOW.

-Pounce


End file.
